Sharing is Caring
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: While they're studying Sam refuses to share her gum with Freddie. Fairly predictable, I'm sure. Five-Second Fluff.


**Okay, this is going to be what I'm going to call a 5SF, or five second fluff. It is simply a short fluffy piece that I would never be able to develop into a full oneshot, but it should be cute anyway. The song I mention here is called "She's Got You High" and it's by the band Mumm-ra. It's my song of the moment right now, and you should totally listen to it. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Sharing is Caring**

I pressed my fingers to my temple, trying to focus on the music pumping from my laptop only a few feet away. I had put on this music for a reason. It was relaxing, soft. It wouldn't hinder my ability to focus. Then she showed up.

_She's got you high and you don't even know yet. _**POP! **_She's got you _**POP! **_And you don't even know ye- _**POP!**

I slammed my book closed and looked up, while trying to tell myself this was worth the twenty bucks an hour Sam's mother was paying to make me watch Sam study. With the grades she had, Sam would never get into college, and her mom wanted her out of the house.

I looked up and Sam was smirking. She would never make this easy for me. Right now, she was chewing gum over the sound of my music. Every few beats she would pop it, and she knew that bugged the hell out of me.

She looked at her book, which was laid out in front of her, on my bed might I add, and looked past the words, not even trying to study. In spite, she popped her gum even louder.

"Sam, if you insist on making a symphony of gum noises, you should at least share," I said, moving the book I was balancing on the back of my desk chair while I straddled it, afraid to turn my back to the blonde terror on my bed.

"You should have brought your own," she insisted, before stating her real reason, "This is the only piece I have, actually."

"Then go spit it out. It's bugging me," I said as I looked down at my book.

"Whoopsie," she said, before chewing with her mouth wide open. "I didn't realize I was annoying you."

I looked up at her from under my eyelids, outwardly glaring as I gritted my teeth, "You know, some of us are trying to study."

She ignored my last statement and said, "Hey, you want it, come get it," before sticking her tongue out, the gum hanging on the end of it. Her eyes flared with the closed challenge. She thought I would ignore her.

When I got off the chair, her smirk disappeared, "Fred—Fredbert—Freddie! What are you doing?"

She knew that I was bigger than her, and standing above her, which gave me the slight advantage. As I came toward her on the bed, she backed into the corner, against my headboard. She looked at me curiously when she could move no farther.

I placed my knees on either side of her slim hips, as she watched me come closer, and I could hear her inhale sharply when I placed both hands in her hair and pulled her face toward mine, melding our lips together. In the shock of the moment, she did just as I expected and opened her mouth, which gave me a chance to dart my tongue into the sweet cavern beyond her lips. I did a little extra searching on the way to my treasure, but when I felt the need for breath tugging at my lungs, I looped my tongue around the minty object and pulled away.

Slowly, without taking my eyes away from hers, I crawled off the bed and went back to my chair, immediately going back to work, pretending I wasn't flustered. The only sign was my hand that nervously went to my hair.

I noticed she was still staring at me and cleared my throat, "You need to learn how to share."

She shook her head in disbelief, before pulling out a book and trying to go to work, but I could tell she was as distracted as I was.

Inevitably, I subconsciously popped the gum I had stolen, and I saw her search her mouth, realizing for the first time it was gone. When she grinned at me, I popped again, taunting her.

"Freddie, do you have enough for everyone?" she said, as she put the book aside.

I grinned, pausing for a second as my eyes connected with hers, seeing a mischievous glint that must have been mirrored in my own irises, and knew exactly what I wanted.

"Sorry. I guess we'll just have to share."

* * *

**I told you. You know I should do that more often. Just throw a couple hundred words together and get a Seddie fix. If only it was that easy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please tell me if I should do more 5SFs.**


End file.
